


9-18-2008

by mishanarry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Dean, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Shipper!Sam, angst if you squint, but so much fluff, cas gives dean a gift, cute cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishanarry/pseuds/mishanarry





	9-18-2008

"Happy anniversary, Dean."

Dean snaps his head up from his computer and narrows his eyes at Castiel, “Uh, what?”

The angels smile was half formed, a tiny dimple peeking just below his left cheek, “Happy anniversary.” He repeats, holding out a small gift bag that was slightly tattered, “This is for you.”

"I’m gonna…uh," Sam stands and rubs the back of his neck, a knowing smile itching at his lip as his eyes linger on Cas, "I think I’m going to go take a nap."

He leaves the room, but Dean hardly notices and trails his stare from the bag to Castiels gleaming blue eyes, “I…Cas, do you know what an anniversary is?”

The angel gives one stiff nod, “Of course. It’s a celebration of a special occasion shared with someone you care about.”

Dean opens his mouth, then slams it shut. He can feel his stomach doing flips, but ignores it as usual, and bites his lip, “So, what exactly are we celebrating?”

Cas tilts his head, a flash of hurt shooting through his eyes, “It’s September eighteenth.”

"Uh-huh." Dean feels like it’s _his_ turn to tilt his head. But he remains still, “That’s what the newspaper said.”

Castiel clenches his jaw. Dean can see that his mind is at work as his eyes burn into him, “But…Sam said -I thought- never mind.”

He’s out of the room before Dean can even blink. The gift bag is left behind on the table and Dean finds himself growing angry at his own confusion. He debates on whether to open the gift or find Cas first, but he knows the second option will be more difficult than the first. So he grabs the bag.

It doesn’t take long to get to what’s inside -Castiel was new to wrapping- and Dean gasps at the item. A small key chain rests in his hand. It was silver, in the form of wings, with a small engraved note lining one of the feathers: _"9-18-2008, I did it all for you."_

He runs his thumb along the letters, and glances back inside the bag, noticing a small piece of paper, a note, shoved to the bottom.

>   
> _You can put this with the car keys. I know how you enjoy playing with them while driving, so maybe this will make it easier and more enjoyable.  
>  I hope you know I mean it, what is said on the wings. Because I do, Dean._
> 
> _Happy Anniversary._
> 
> _-Cas._  
> 

Dean is sure his heart rate is so abnormal that he may pass out. He gets it now. The day he was raised from hell, the day Cas saved him, is the day he was trying to celebrate.

"Cas!" He grips the key chain in his hand and swallows back any threatening tears, "Get back here, please."

Nothing.

"I love the gift." Dean whispers, "Come back. I need to-"

"You understand?" Castiels gravely voice startles Dean as he appears just beside him.

Dean shifts, “Yeah, of course I do. I-I didn’t…I don’t have anything for you.”

"That’s okay." Castiel looks at the floor, his cheeks pinch with a slight blush, "You’re enough."

Dean smiles, “Tha-Oh." his mouth drops and he feels his stomach flip, again, "Cas, is this celebration more than just the day you saved me? Does it, uh, what else does it mean to you?"

"I asked Sam…" Castiel takes in a breath and brings his eyes back up to Dean’s, "He told me to tell you how I feel by giving you a gift and I thought it would be nice to give it to you on the same day I realized…you were different, and I wouldn’t be the same."

Dean only stared.

"I’m sorry. I’m," Castiels cheeks were burning again, "I’m not very good at describing my feelings. They’re still very new to me and-"

Dean steps forward, causing Cas to stop speaking, and cups his face, “Happy Anniversary to you too, Cas.”

Then, they’re kissing. It’s not like the movies where there’s fireworks or perfect synchronization, but it’s still pretty damn amazing. Dean smiles against Castiel’s lips as he feels the angel try to catch up with him, still taken aback at the occurrence, and gripping the hunters arms. He can feel Dean’s tongue flick at his bottom lip and although he’s never done this before, he knows to slightly open his mouth, as the kiss deepens.

"This is really sweet and cute, but I need water and you both are kinda in the way." Sam interrupts, his smile is heard in his voice, "And, happy anniversary to you two."

Dean blushes and shoots his brother a look as he moves away and allows him to pass by. He’ll pay for this moment for a while, Sam won’t let him live it down, but Dean can’t decide if he cares of not.

"I hope you liked your gift." Castiel speaks up. He doesn’t know what to say, and Dean finds that pretty adorable, "I, It took me a while to decide what to get you."

"I love it, Cas." Dean ignores his brothers snort, "Why don’t we go for a drive and ill put it on my key ring."

The angel nods, “I’d like that very much.”

Dean smiles and mentally marks the date down on his calender, although he’s pretty sure -as he climbs into the car with Cas beside him- that this wasn’t a day he would ever forget.


End file.
